1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a musical tone generating apparatus, and more particularly to a musical tone generating apparatus which generates a musical tone signal based on a movement of a player such as a movement of a holding, a touching, a beating (or clapping hands), a depressing, a pulling, or a lifting up or down.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a musical tone is generated by playing the piano, the violin, the bass drum and the like. Or, the musical tone is accompanied with a voice generated from the vocal chords of the player who sings. Meanwhile, the conventional musical tone generating apparatus controls tone characteristics, such as a tone color, a tone pitch and a tone volume of the musical tone in response to the playing of an electronic musical instrument, for example. However, the conventional musical tone generating apparatus cannot convert the movement of the player into the musical tone.